


The Tip of the Iceberg

by FishMum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, and being gay, idk how to tag, it's just gays ice skating, kokichi is an idiot, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/pseuds/FishMum
Summary: Ouma doesn't want to be here. But if Saihara is too, he supposes he could make an acception.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	The Tip of the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> um I'm graduating tomorrow and me and my friends went ice skating to celebrate so i was like "time to make my comfort ship ice skate" and this fic was born

The second he walks through the entrance, Ouma regrets coming.

He blames it on his classmates, they were the ones who couldn’t get their heads together and agree on a single damn activity. It was Miss Yukizome who convinced them to do the raffle, so Ouma believes she can take some of the blame too.

The 79th class were a week away from graduation, and wanted to celebrate by doing something together as a class. Everyone was onboard in one way or another, the only issue was _picking_ the activity. The second Chisa had asked “What do you guys suggest we do?” in her abnormally peppy attitude - all hell broke loose.  
Overlapping suggestions, classmates raising their voices over each other - a certain astronaut suggesting star gazing, a trip to the indigenous jungles of South America, Amami jokes (Kiyo takes it seriously, rambling about ancient tribes), classic suggestions such as swimming, bowling, karaoke and such are also brought up. Ouma suggests robbing a bank, no one takes it seriously (and a trip to South America is? He scoffs.)

So their beloved Yukizome settles the debate by making everyone write down a suggestion, and preforming a raffle.

Why did it have to be ice skating, out of the 16 different suggestions? Ouma prefers listening to Momota blab about constellations for five hours (that’s a lie).

The second cold air hits his face, he wants to leave. The enigma and genius that is Kokichi Ouma, had decided to not take a sweater, instead keen on showing off one of his favorite white and checkered shirts. He should’ve known his scrawny figure can’t handle the cold.

“Size?”

“What??”

“What’s your shoe size?”

Oh, he’s back. He glances to the side for a brief moment, eyes catching the sight of a couple of classmates strapping on their skates. Yukizome is beside him, watching politely.

“Good fucking morning, Cuckichi! Hurry up!” Miu obliterates his train of thought with an unnecessary comment.

“24.” He mutters as quietly as he can. The worker, clad in an obnoxious blue polo shirt with a cartoon penguin on the pocket, politely asks him to speak up. He sighs dejectedly as he repeats himself, and he hears Momota snicker at his answer. Ouma was ready to stab him with the blades of his skates. Not a lot of things get to him, but his height and the inevitable small shoe size that comes with it is one of the few insecurities he has. Not that he’d admit it to anyone, of course.

Ouma turns to face him as soon as he grabs the skates from the worker.  
“You wish your brain was even half the size of my foot, Momota!”

“Or your dic—“ Iruma begins, quickly and cheerfully cut off by Miss Yukizome.

“Now you guys, let’s go just one day without an argument, alright?” She smiles her strangely intimidating I-fucking-meant-what-I-said smile. Kaito backs down, as does Ouma and Miu (not without death glares).  
Though Yukizome shut down many of his pranks or jokes he attempted in the past three years at Hope’s Peak, Ouma had respect for her. She wasn’t boring.

“Yeah guys, come on.” Goody-two-shoes Kaede adds on, before going back to chatting with Amami.

Soon enough, everyone dons their skates, and one by one, the students of the 79th class step on to the ice.

The second he enters the ring, Kokichi grips onto the handrail, quickly turning around to seem as though he’s leaning on the wall. He does what he does best - and watches his classmates.

Most are amateurs or beginners, but everyone’s been on skates at least once (Ouma could tell when he was the only one who struggled to balance the second he put the skates on). He sneers when he sees Kaito attempt to look cool by not needing the handrail, only to slip and catch himself on it. He mentions something about “being out of practice”, to which Kokichi can only roll his eyes. Miu isn’t half bad, though she struggles to position her legs correctly, Keebo points out. She comments that she could probably create automated skates, and for a brief moment Kokichi wishes those existed. Kaede is pulling herself gracefully by the handrail, and Amami holds out his hand to her, she graciously accepts the help.

Speaking of Amami, of fucking course he knew how to ice skate well. What doesn’t his adventures entail? Kokichi makes sure to remember to ask him if penguins in Antarctica trained him.

That isn’t surprising though. Someone else intrigues Kokichi a lot more.  
The only other person who isn’t struggling is Saihara.

Ouma can’t accept such blasphemy, how can anxious, insecure, frail (less throughout the years, with Kaito and Maki’s help), and scaredy-cat Saihara be better at ice skating than _him_?  
He decides it’s not as hard as it seems.

Hesitantly letting go of the handrails, he balances himself on the ice, not daring to move quite yet. His arms flail for a brief moment as he balances, but he manages to stand up straight. _There, that wasn’t so bad_ , Ouma thinks.  
He stops to look at Saihara again. He’s holding Kaito by the hands, and is skating backwards while Kaito is trained to skate forwards with Shuichi’s help. Show off, Kokichi thinks (he knows that’s a lie).

He returns his gaze to his feet, and he suddenly feels dizzy. _It’s fine_ , he thinks. Ouma attempts to step forward.  
 _Absolutely not._  
He instantly retreats to the handrail once more, quickly putting himself in a casual position. You know what? He’s fine just standing and watching as his ass freezes to the wall.

Kaito seems to be repeating Shuichi’s explanation to Maki, who looks like she doesn’t want to be here as much as Ouma. But she makes an effort for Kaito (those two so obviously have a thing for each other, Kokichi muses). Amami seems to have turned into an ice skating instructor, he’s lecturing Keebo, Miu, Tsumugi, Gonta, and Ryoma (who isn’t that bad either, Ouma notes). Angie is babbling to Tenko and Himiko, who is desperately gripping onto the rail while Tenko attempts to usher her off it. Kiyo is rambling about ice in anthropology to Kirumi, who seems to have quickly adjusted to the ice. Ouma wonders if she’s ever had an ice related job in her past escapades as an Ultimate Maid.

He suddenly realizes he’s lost sight of his beloved detective, but understands that can only mean one thing. Shit.

“Ouma?”

Kokichi turns his head to the detective, glad he didn’t manage to catch him off guard, or he surely would’ve fallen.

“Well, if it isn’t my beloved detective! What brings you to my humble corner?”

“Oh, um, I was just wondering why you weren’t skating.. Are you okay?”

Kokichi briefly wonders around when Shuichi stopped getting overly flustered at him calling him “beloved”. It was around the second school year, he believes.  
“‘Course. Unfortunately, my subordinates usually carry me across the ice in my premium supreme ice skates, so I’m not interested in skating like a peasant.”

Saihara rolls his eyes, obviously used to Ouma’s shenanigans. “You don’t know how, do you?”

He gasps. “Are you accusing me of lacking knowledge in the arts of ice skating? I’ll have you know, I was a skating champion abroad, trained under Russia’s absolute best skater and representative in the Olympic Winter Games!”

“Aha.” Saihara smiles softly. “It’s okay to not know.. I’m happy to teach you a bit, if you want..”

“Tsk.” Ouma taps the tip of the skates blade against the ice. “I’ll let you humor me, I suppose.”

A satisfied smile makes its way onto the detective’s face. He holds out a hand to Ouma, who accepts it as he ignores an annoying thrumming in his chest.

“Your hands are freezing— Are- Are you cold?”

“Only my soul, detective, only my soul.”

Shuichi rolls his eyes - it’s a routine, really. “I’d be more prone to believe you if you weren’t covered in goosebumps.” He motions to Ouma’s arms. Before he can fire back with a snarky remark, a black sweater is thrust upon him.

“Jeeeeeez, if you want to lace me with your icky fumes so badly.” Ouma rolls his eyes, pulling the black cotton over his head. It smells of Shuichi’s cologne with a small tinge of coffee. Kokichi is unsure if he’ll find the will to return it ever again.

“You’re welcome.” Saihara smiles. Ouma thinks it was better when the detective was oblivious to his bullshit, now he simply sees through his usual white lies. “Come on.” He protrudes both hands, and Ouma quickly switches his grip from the handrail, to Shuichi. He catches himself before he starts admiring the detective’s toned arms, but he has to admit, it’s a good look for him.

His thoughts are cut short when they start moving, since he’s caught off guard, an embarrassing sound comes out of his mouth. If Saihara dares to comment on it, Ouma will ensure his face be covered in ice. He doesn’t mention it though, a wise choice.

“First of all, make sure when you begin gliding your toes are pointed outward..” He begins, Kokichi looks down at his own feet and obeys his order, briefly comparing their foot sizes.  
He’s surprised to feel a warm hand lift his chin back up.  
“You shouldn’t look down though.. Always look forward when skating, it makes it easier to keep your balance..”

The leader hums, and suddenly realizes he’s unsure of where to look. He seems to be reminded of something, and turns his head towards their classmates, but is ultimately stopped by Shuichi.  
“No one’s watching, if that’s what you’re worried about...” He reassures him, and honestly, Ouma wants to believe that warm tone of his.  
It is what he’s worried about, but he states otherwise.

“Nah, they _should_ be watching me totally hogging you to myself, and be jealous!” He quips with a proud smile and gives the detective’s hand a small squeeze.

“J..Just.. Keep your eyes on me.”

How bold. “Gladly.” Kokichi puts on his best smirk, he knows it drives Shuichi up the walls. The crimson creeping up his neck satisfies him.

“A-Anyways....” He does his best to switch back to his authoritarian voice, which Kokichi absolutely adores. There is something so utterly hot about a usually shy and anxious detective taking charge of a situation (he promises he means that in the most innocent of ways, although...)

“Copy what I’m doing.. You see the way I glide my feet? Right..” He demonstrates, Kokichi has no choice but to be dragged along, but he’s enjoying it. “And left.. Give it a try.”

He huffs, although it was inevitable. Ouma does his best to copy Shuichi’s actions, gripping onto his hand tighter than he cares to ever admit.  
“That wasn’t bad at all..!” The detective smiles at him, and it’s a smile that sends a warmth throughout the Supreme Leader’s body. He might start sweating soon enough.

“You’re too stiff though.. Lean forward a bit..” He gently sets a hand on his back, one hand is always holding Kokichi’s (he’s utterly grateful for that). Ouma does as he’s told, and Shuichi is rather surprised by how intently he’s listening. “And try to bend your knees slightly- There you go..”

The detective faces him once more, and holds both of his hands, Ouma is sure he’ll melt at the feeling soon enough, but his mask never cracks.  
“Try it out..” Shuichi orders gently as he begins skating backwards, giving Ouma no choice but to go forwards with his advice.

And it actually somewhat works. It really isn’t as hard as he initially thought, seems he just needed a good teacher.  
“I can’t believe Shumai has been lying all along about being the Ultimate Detective.. Clearly he’s the Ultimate Ice Skater. I hate liars, you know that!” He grumbles, focusing on his leg movement.

Shuichi raises an eyebrow, but quickly understands that this was Ouma’s way of complimenting him, and he can’t help but smile again. “Ah.. Thank you.. My uncle used to take me here a lot when I was younger.”

Ouma hums a little in reply, he’s intrigued, actually. He admits that Saihara has come a long way, had he complimented him two years ago, he’d reply with “No, it’s nothing” or “it’s not really impressive”. Ouma hates to acknowledge the fact that loud-mouth Momota is the one responsible for his growth.

When he’s distracted by his own thoughts, he suddenly realizes that his legs are going in directions that’ll surely make him fall. On instinct, he looks down and instantly regrets it. Much like Saihara warned earlier, his balance is put off, and he feels his knees give away as he falls forward.  
Despite Saihara being taller and weighing more than him (though not by much), Kokichi’s fall pulls them both down onto the ice, Saihara falling backwards onto his elbows and Ouma falling onto his knees, hands now on Saihara’s stomach rather than hands.

Before either of them can say anything, Momota cuts in (of course he does, Ouma snarls). “Shit, are you okay?!”  
He’s obviously asking Shuichi, and he has every right to do so since it was Kokichi who caused this mess.

“I-I’m alright-!” He smiles nervously, Maki and Kaito make their way to the two (Maki ends up having to help Kaito get there by letting him hold onto her).  
“The hell did you do?” Harukawa instantly interrogates Kokichi, who pulls his hands away from the detective and sets them on the ice instead.

Before he can quip with an aggravated accusation, Saihara speaks up.  
“It was my fault.. I got distracted while skating backwards and it ended up like this..”

Ouma doesn’t let the surprise on his face show, but he tilts his head at the detective in wonder. Did he seriously just lie and take the blame?

Maki looks hesitant to believe him, but it’s Shuichi, so she isn’t given much of a choice. “I see.” Is all she replies with. The commotion seems to be noticed by other classmates, who are curiously looking towards the group. Amami joins the four, quickly accessing the situation.  
“You okay?” He questions the detective, who repeats his previous answer as Amami helps him up. He helps Kokichi up too, being one of the lone people in the class who can tolerate him.

“Shuichi, you’re bleeding..” The adventurer adds as he motions towards the other’s elbows.  
Indeed, The detective’s elbows are both red, scraped and angry. The ice did him no favors.

Kokichi decides he’s had enough ice for one day.

———————

He spends the rest of his time sitting on the benches outside of the rink, on his phone. Yukizome briefly attempts to confront him and try to convince him to get back out there, but he shuts her efforts down hastily. He’s embarrassed himself enough today, he believes, in front of Shuichi too. Not to mention the fact he was bleeding because of him. Had he just not accepted the sweater, he probably would’ve been fine.

Speak of the devil.

“Hey..”

Violet eyes look upwards, and they lock with golden ones. Ouma wants to look away, but he’d look weak or nervous if he did so, so he forces himself to face Saihara.  
He notices the detective’s hands are full, both holding cups of something hot, clearly from the shop on the other side of the rink. One of his arms are outstretched to Ouma, obviously offering him the cup. After pondering for a moment, the leader accepts it and the steam from the cup instantly warms his face.

“Giving me gifts after that? What are you, some kind of masochist?” Kokichi raises an eyebrow. Saihara simply chuckles and sits next to him, sipping his own drink. Ouma bets everything he’s ever owned that it’s black coffee, Saihara has always loved that bitter hell.  
“It’s hot chocolate, since you don’t like coffee. And.. I told him to put some extra marshmallows, since I know you like them..”

Ouma is almost taken aback by the kind gesture after what happened, but isn’t surprised that Shuichi remembers those details about him that no one else bothered to find out. As the Ultimate Detective, he had an impeccable memory.

“Wow, are you sure you don’t want to join my organization and become my minion? You’re serving me and everything, I think Shumai likes being ordered around.”

“You didn’t order me to do that.” He points out, Ouma smells the coffee on his breath, and gives himself a small mental pat on the back for guessing correctly.

“Telepathy.”

“Uh-huh.”

After the exchange, they both sip their drinks quietly. Kokichi is marveled by the way the hot drink tastes on his tongue, the sweetness and temperature is just to his liking. He turns his head momentarily to take a look at Shuichi’s elbows, which are now both covered in bandaids.

“It doesn’t hurt or anything, if you were wondering-“

“I wasn’t.” He lies.

“Okay. It’s fine either way, I know it was an accident..”

“It wasn’t actually. I just thought since I’ve been threatening to kill you for the past three years I should go ahead and go through with it already!”

“Oh, I see..” Saihara can’t hide the smile that tugs at his lips.

“These are the last days you can agree to join my organization, Shumai, you really should make up your mind.”

“Last days?” Shuichi tilts his head at the comment. “Why’s that?”

“Cause we’re graduating. And here I thought you had a good memory!” The leader scoffs, pealing the cup’s cover off to fish out a marshmallow.

“Well, yeah, but why would graduating have any effect on it?”

“Uh, cause we won’t see each other anymore??”

For the first time today, a frown tugs at the detective’s lips. “Why not? We don’t need school to see each other..”

Kokichi can’t help but laugh, almost choking on a marshmallow in the process. “Oh man, are you saying you actually _want_ to see me after graduation?”

“Uh, yes?..”

The laughter stops when Kokichi realizes he’s serious about this. Before he can find an answer, Shuichi adds on to his.

“I mean, I’ve known you for almost three years and I still feel like don’t know anything about you.”

“Except for the fact that I like hot chocolate with extra marshmallows?”

Saihara chuckles lightly. “Yeah.. but seriously, I mean what I said..”

Kokichi takes a moment to lean his head back in thought, he wonders aloud. “Shumai wants to get to know me even after escaping that hell?”  
He looks back at the detective, who’s wearing a confused smile.  
“This could work. I could totally use the extra time to manipulate you into joining my organization. Alright, fine.”

The smile turns into an excited grin (Kokichi adores it), and Shuichi holds out his hand. “I’m glad..”

The leader stares at it for a moment. They technically had been holding hands for half of the day, but this gesture is so much more personal all of a sudden. He shakes the hand that is held out to him.

No matter how hard he tries, Kokichi can’t hide the warmth of his hand.


End file.
